


Inappropriate father son relationship

by kallie_larry_forever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Sex, vibrator kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallie_larry_forever/pseuds/kallie_larry_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is 15 and Louis is his father (33) Harry's mum, Eleanor, left him and Louis when he was 8 years old. When Harry was 13 he and Louis started noticing that they didn't have a normal father son relationship. It wasnt until Harry was 14 that the kinky, illegal stuff started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate father son relationship

**Author's Note:**

> This story and many more can be found on wattpad. My name is Kallie_Larry_forever on that as well

Louis POV  
"Daddy." I heard Harry call from his room. He only calls me daddy when he is horny.  
"Does someone what his daddy to pleasure him?" I asked laughing as I walked into Harry's room and sat down next to him on his bed. I noticed his full hard on through his boxers.  
"I need you daddy." He whined. He looked like he was about to cry.  
"Does it hurt that bad?" I asked stroking his curls.  
He just nodded.  
"Boxers off baby. Daddy is going to make it all better."  
Harry did exactly what he was told.  
I licked the tip of his hard on.  
"Don't fucking tease me dad." He screamed in pain.  
I could tell he was serious, because he called me dad and not daddy.  
"Sorry sweetie."  
I slowly started bobbing up and down on his throbbing dick.  
"G-gonna cum." He screamed.  
Moments later he came right in my mouth.  
I jumped up off the bed and started to walk out the door.  
"Where are you going daddy? We are just getting started."  
"I know baby. I'll be back."

I went into my bedroom and grabbed the black box from my wardrobe.  
"What's that dad?" Harry asked confused as I sat the box on the bed between us.  
"Open it."  
Inside the box was assortments of sexual things. There was handcuffs, dildos and vibraters, among with other stuff.  
"What's all this?" He asked confused  
"I thought we could try something different."  
I grabbed one of the vibrators out of the box.  
"Lay on your stomach for daddy." I said to him  
He did what he was told  
I carefully put the vibrator in his butt, before grabbing the controls and put it on 2.  
"Wow." He said before I turned it off  
"Hey baby, could you go get me a drink please?"  
"Sure." He replied confused.  
As he walked out of his room I turned the controls to 5.  
"Fuck daddy." He exclaimed before I turned it down to one.  
About a minute later I turned it up to seven.  
"Daddy, I'm gonna cum." He called from the kitchen.  
"Don't you dare cum till I say you can."  
I turned it down to three.  
As he walked into his room with a bottle of water, I turned the control up to 9.  
"Fuck. Daddy need to cum." He whined trying to crawl onto the bed.  
I turned it off before patting the bed next to me.  
"Come to here. Daddy will fix your problem." I said pointing to his erection.  
He hesitantly crawled onto the bed next to me.  
"Can I please cum?"  
"Not yet. Wait."  
I took the vibrator out of him, and grabbed a purple dildo.  
"I want you to fuck yourself with this. Then you can cum."  
"O-ok daddy."  
Harry positioned his legs like he was a woman about to give birth and cautiously lined the dildo up to his hole. He pushed it in the whole way, then started to slowly push it in and out. I could hear him moaning. Watching my son fucking himself with the dildo made me go so hard.  
After about a minute he came all over his chest.  
"Do you want me to fix this?" He asked rubbing the bulge in my jeans.  
"If you wouldn't mind sweetie."  
"Then take of your pants."  
"No. Your pleasuring daddy, so you have to take them off."  
Harry happily obliged and took of my jeans and boxers, before hesitantly putting his mouth on my cock. He started slowly bobbing up and down.  
"Faster baby." I moaned in pleasure.  
Harry went faster. Not long later, I came in his mouth.  
Harry crawled over to me, and put his head on my chest.  
I wrapped my arm around him and kissed his forehead.  
"I love you dad."  
"Love you too son."  
"Louis." He said hesitantly. He never calls me Louis. "I love you in ways I shouldn't. I think of you more like a boyfriend, then a father. I know that our relationship isnt normal, and is illegal, but I don't care. I love you Louis." He was looking everywhere but at me. He looked like he was about to cry.  
I started stroking his curls.  
"Don't cry Harry. You are right about this not being normal, and it being illegal, and I feel the same way. I don't really think of you as a son anymore. I love you Harry Edward Tomlinson." I said to him because kissing him passionately. We have kissed a few times after sex and really intimate moments, but it has never been like this.  
"Come on Hazza, lets go have a shower, then we can go to bed."

Things got very heated in the shower, and I ended up fucking him in the shower. There had been that much is Harry's ass that night, that he could barely walk. I ended up having to carry him bridal style to my bed. We ended up just cuddling in bed naked.

10 years later  
Harry and I have been living together as a couple for the last ten years. About six months after we got together, we packed up and moved to Australia. We started a new life together in Melbourne as boyfriends. Not long after Harry turned 18, we adopted a baby girl named Ashley Magenta Tomlinson. Our beautiful daughter is now seven years old, and no one knows that Harry and I are father and son. And that is the way it is going to stay. My family and Harry's mum don't know where we are, or what happened between us. They can never find out. No one can.

"I love you daddys." Ashley said as we put her to bed  
"Love you too sweetie." I said kissing her forhead.


End file.
